1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical waveguides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical waveguide modules for optical communications, in which a light-emitting device and a light-receiving device are provided on an optical waveguide, are known. Such optical waveguide modules are manufactured by joining a light-emitting device and a light-receiving device to optical waveguides after aligning the light-emitting device and the light-receiving device relative to the optical waveguides so that light from the light-emitting device enters the optical waveguide and light from the optical waveguide enters the light-receiving device. Reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-69360 for related art.